


Eyes of the Beholder

by Amphigorym



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-05
Updated: 2002-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigorym/pseuds/Amphigorym
Summary: Fraser muses on love, life and Ray





	Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Eyes of the Beholder

## Eyes of the Beholder

by MR

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/unhingedds/

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Just see if I write the fat old man in the red suit any more letters about what I want for Christmas.

Author's Notes: One of my rare forays into poetry-I promise I won't do it again any time soon

Story Notes: 

* * *

Eyes of the Beholder  
By MR 

You do not realize your own beauty 

Lying here in our bed, the first hint of sunlight filtering through the curtains Gilding your body with its warmth  
The curves of your back, the wiry muscularity of your arms The face that has, over time, become as well known me to as my own. 

How can you fail to realize the effect you have on me? Why it is I watch you avidly, through half-lidded eyes? 

As we work, I track your every movement. You have a looseness about you that defies my understanding You don't so much walk as glide  
When you run, it takes my breath away  
Watching how you move, how your body flows, Wishing I shared your grace. 

You laugh when I call you beautiful  
Turning the mirror back on me, so I see myself as you do 

Before you, I never took pleasure in my own body I worked hard to maintain the level of fitness required for my work But seldom gave thought to how I looked Except as far as my professional appearance required 

When we make love, I see myself in your mirror Bigger than you, muscular,  
My skin so pale next to yours 

You tell me you love the whiteness, the smoothness Like snow, you say  
A vast playground you mark at will with tongue and teeth You call me your Ice Prince, but I can only melt at your touch 

And when it is over, the burning sated, the fires banked The contrast between us holds my attention White and gold, intertwined with abandon The wildness of your hair against my chest The short, almost colorless stubble when we kiss. 

We look, you say, like a pair of debauched angels Wallowing in all our glory  
Unafraid of any possible consequence  
Living for each moment as it comes 

I owe you this freedom  
The fact that I am most myself in your arms The fact that you show your true self to me We laugh even as we tell each other how beautiful we are 

And we are both right  
For with the eyes of love, all things are beautiful. 

* * *

End Eyes of the Beholder by MR:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
